


Lost Letter

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long lost letter is found and has some startling revelations for Gwen and Elyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _A long-lost letter is finally delivered._ from [railise ](http://railise.livejournal.com/).

_Tap, tap_. 

Gwen hears a soft knock on the door, “Enter.”

She turns to look towards the door, and sees that it is her brother. “Elyan,” she smiles at him, before rising from her chair and walking towards him. Tomorrow is her and Arthur’s wedding day, and she has waited for this moment for a long time. She’s just so excited and glad that her brother is here to witness the event. A few years ago she had no idea where he was, and then he returned into her life. And while it wasn’t exactly under the best circumstances, it brought her heart much joy to have her dear baby brother back in her life.

She walks closer towards him, the moonlight streaming from the window casting light over Elyan’s face. It’s then that she notices the serious, crestfallen expression on his face, almost unreadable but to her. But then she is his older sister and she knows him inside out. 

“What is it?” She asks him gently, placing her hand on upon his arm. 

It’s then that she notices that he has a letter in his left hand. Whatever the letter is about must be the reason for the sad expression on his face. 

“I was looking for my first sword, “Elyan begins to explain to his sister, before handing her the letter in his hand. On the top, it says “My dearest Gwen and Elyan” and Gwen instantly knows who it is from, “when I found this…” Elyan finishes his explanation, but Gwen is not listening. She is too busy tracing the writing on the front of the folded letter, her mother’s writing. 

A few moments pass before one of them speaks. 

“Should we open it together?” Gwen ventures to ask her baby brother. 

“You do it,” he tells her quietly for Elyan was only two when they mother died so he does not remember much of their mother. And everything he does know about her was from stories his father and sister told him. 

Taking a deep breath, Gwen slowly rips open the seal before opening the letter. She begins to read it out-loud, but suddenly stops when she skims the next part. 

“What is it?” Elyan questions his sister, his voice urgent wanting to know what as shocked Gwen so much. 

“Our mother is alive.”


End file.
